Your Having A Bastard!
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: RAPE! BOY ON BOY! MIZ AND ORTON! PMREG! This is angst fic, I might make it a chapter fic if I get enough reviews.
1. She didn't want to, he had his way

**Hey! I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or a chapter fic yet. Im still contemplating. If I decide to make it a chapter fic, I promise a lot of angst and some Miz/Orton loving. Anyways, this fic is kind of graphic so im warning you now. And in this chapter Randy is evil and a rapist XD **

**Pairing - Miz/Orton**

**Warning - Rape, Slash!**

**Words - 1,395**

**Are you not amazed this is not a song fic? I am hehe**

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Randy Orton downed another shot, his eyes never leaving the man he had been infatuated with for months now. Tonight he was determined to get what he wanted weather the man wanted it or not. The man in question was tan, his hair a bark brown, his eyes a deep blue that danced in the light. This man was completely and utterly awesome, this man was Mike Mizanin. The club was dark, thick smoke hung low in the air, music boomed in every direction. The bar was full, along with all the table around the bar, people eating and drinking, hanging out. Then there was the dance floor, seemingly hundreds of nameless bodies, grinding against each other.

Randy's eyes saw through all the people to Mike. He downed another shot, smirking as the man so innocently danced around with his friends, a drink pressed to his lips. Randy was far from being intoxicated, he handled his liquor well. Mike was the one on the verge of being drunk and in just a few more drinks; he would be and Randy would make his move on his unsuspecting prey. The Viper was known as being the most ruthless superstar their was or ever had been. The man was truly like the snake he was named after, cold and merciless on the surface and even deeper. Only the people who had wormed their way into his heart could ever stand around with him and feel safe. But even so, Randy had no problem snapping at them, he simply couldn't hurt those few people he loved.

Randy paid for his drink, a smirk in place as he watched Mike stumble back to the bathrooms; alone. This was Randy's chance. He stood and made his way back to the bathroom in the shadows of the club. The bathroom was dirty, dark and dull, not many people ever dared venture in here, only some drunken idiot and a drug dealer talking to him. As soon as the viper entered the room, his eyes landing on them and a sneer controlling his face, they both could not get out of the room fast enough. That left only him and the tipsy beauty that was Mike Mizanin, standing in front of the mirror and looking at his face.

Randy took another look around the bathroom. The walls a dingy blue, the floor black it was so dirty, amazingly it was originally supposed to be white. Spider webs hung in every corner, the makers of them waiting for their next meal to fly by. The window was broken in several places, the walls covered with profanity and promises of forever. The sink was a place not many would dare touch, not knowing what kind of bacteria and disease clung to the counter top and knobs of the water. Randy had to wonder if the owner even gave a fuck about the condition of his establishment, by the looks of it, he didn't or he was dead as hell and there was no one to take over caring for the place.

Randy's eyes snapped back to Mike. The man had turned to him, his eyes unfocused as they stared him down.

"Whadua want Ortion." Mike slurred at him, his body swaying dangerously.

Randy grinned evilly, swiftly making his way over to Mike, only inches from his face.

"You." His answer was dark and ominous as he quickly spun Mike and shoved him against the wall. The smaller man struggled, squeaking and struggling to get away. Mike being drunk, only got that first off, someone was over powering him and trying to hurt him maybe and that he was pressed up against the disgusting wall of the bathroom he had not wanted to step foot into in the first place.

"Help! Rape! Someone!" Mike screamed as hard as he could up until Randy covered his mouth with his hand. Mike was determined not to let this happen, he bit down on Randy's hand hard, drawling blood. The large man behind him hissed and yanked his hand away. Seconds later he felt Randy's fist come down hard on the back of his head, knocking his head into the germ infested wall of the bathroom before the hand found his way back to covering his mouth.

"You scream or bite me one for fucking time, i'll make sure this is alot worse on you." He spat venomously as he tore his pants down. Mike whimpered, his head throbbing as tears welled up in his eyes. That had hurt like hell and he couldn't see straight. He was suddenly much more sober then he had been seconds ago. "R-Randy please." Mike swallowed hard as he felt another hand snake into his own pants, roughly taking his soft member in callused hands.

Randy ignored his pleas, jerking the soft shaft before pulling Mike's pants down, ripping his boxers away. Randy pulled back a bit, grinning down at Mike's half naked form. "Imma take my hand away, and if you scream again...Ill kill you." He hissed into Mike's ear. The hair on back of Mike's neck stood up and he nodded, he really believed that Randy would murder him if he screamed anymore. That is why when Randy positioned himself to Mike's hole the man said nothing. Even when Randy harshly thrust into the virgin tight hole, no lubricant, not prep, nothing. Mike just gasped and covered his own mouth, crying silently as he preyed for someone to come in and help him.

It was hard for Mike not to scream and beg, this was his first time with a man. He had been trying to save it for his lover John Morrison but he hadn't gotten to do that, Randy was taking that from him and it hurt, it broke his head, that hurt him more than having Randy's huge cock brutally shoved deep inside him. It was warm in the club but Mike felt cold right down to his core. Randy was raping him, Randy Orton, a man he worked with was taking his first time by force. Mike felt warm liquid running down his legs. Randy had yet to come so what was that? Blood.

Randy was ruthless, slamming in and out of the smaller man, not caring about how he cried and whispered, begging quietly. Mike was being ignored completely, all Randy was paying attention to was the night passage he was pounding in and out of with no regard for Mike once so ever. Mike was pressed flush to the wall, his tears streaking his face as Randy took what he wanted. Every time Randy slapped his ass, every time Randy pounded into him, every time Randy groaned or grunted, Mike felt like a little part of him was dying.

Mike could feel himself tearing, just like he could feel Randy's hands all over him, groping and touching him in places he had never let any other man touch. He hated it. He despised the way Randy's hand gripped his cock, jerking it along with his merciless thrusts. But it did no good, Mike was not hard, he was soft as ever and only in pain. Clear hot tears trailed down his cheeks to meet with the blood from his lip which he had bitten through to drop off his chin and onto the dirty floor.

With one last, final roar; Randy thrust into Mike, cumming deep inside of him and filling him to the brim. Mike Just sobbed once more, his body shuddering as Randy's sperm exploded inside of him. The large man pulled out, letting Mike fall to the floor in a battered heap of blood, sperm and tears. Orton cleaned himself up, putting his clothes right before bending down to Mike's face.

"You tell ANYONE about this, and I'll see to it that it happens again but next time, you wont live to snitch." His hissed venomously. Mike choked on one of his chest rattling sobs but nodded, listening as Randy's shoes tapped the floor, leading him out of the bathroom as if he had not just violated his fellow superstar and left him all alone in his misery.


	2. She said, Let's Go

Hey! Im sorry it has taken so long to update! Fanfiction was being weird so I couldn't edit anything to add a chapter b ut apparently it is fixed for the moment so here you are! Chapter two! This one is slow going but imma pick it up soon. Just bare with me XD

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Mike laid on the cold, dirty floor, unable to move. His whole body was just limp. He could feel the blood and come oozing from his abused hole, he could hear the banging of people on the dance floor, but what did he feel? He felt pain. It was all he could say, it just, it fucking hurt him. He couldn't get up and he knew that. So he laid there and he cried. He knew no one would enter this bathroom and if by some chance they did they wouldn't give to cents about him. But he was wrong, his bestfriend and apprentice Alex Riley was worried for him. Alex actually saved him, if not for him them Mike would have been left there for maybe another man to get a hold on him.

The sound of Alex's shoes on the tile floor made Mikey's eyes snap over, the gasp that was heard let him know whoever this was, he was familiar with them. The arms that lifted him and the face that met him let him know he was safe now. But it didn't ease the pain. It just made it hurt worse if anything. He didn't want his apprentice to see him like this? But there was nothing he could do about it. He tried so, so hard to keep his tears at bay but it was in vain. Mike let out a small wail before burying his face in Alex's chest, letting out a heart breaking sob that rattled his well toned body.

Alex's eyes were wide, what had he just walked in on? His friend...His crush...Mike was just laying on the bathroom floor, bleeding from his ass, his clothes torn and he looked...He just looked helpless. That was one thing Alex had never seen...Until now.

He held onto Mike tightly while he cried into Alex's chest.

"Mike, Mikey what happened?" He asked worriedly.

Mike sobbed harder. "R-R-Ra-Rap-Rape!" He stuttered out. It took a few moments for Alex to get it but soon realization lit his light brown eyes.

"What? Mike? Who? When? Oh Mikey..." His eyes were wide, he wasn't sure what to do but he knew good and damn well the whoever did this...He would make them pay. But right now, all he wanted was to make sure his mentor got taken care of; seeing the awesome Mike Mizanin like this was scary, heart breaking.

Alex had never dealt with a rape victim before...He had no idea what to do. All he could think of was to cover Mike in his thick jacket and carry him out to the car. So thats what he tried to do but as soon as he started to pick him up Mike let out a small whimper. Mike Mizanin didn't whimper...

Alex looked down to the man in his arms with a shocked expression, unbelieving even. "Oh Mike..." He shook his head and went on, picking the smaller man up with ease, working his way through the club, giving anyone who dared say anything a look that could defiantly kill.

Randy watched with a smirk as Alex carried Mike out the door. He chuckled, shaking his head and sipping his drink. No, Randy Orton didn't care at this point. He had gotten what he wanted and he was done with it. Or so he thought he was anyways.

Alex gently sat Mike in the passenger seat, letting his seat back and standing out in the cold January air making sure Mike was buckled in and okay before he got in himself and started the thirty minute drive to the nearest hospital. Mike and Alex had good chemistry, always liked each other but never done anything with it, now was not the time to either but Alex let his hand find Mike's and gently grip it, lacing their fingers together. The ride was pretty quiet before Alex simply couldn't stand it anymore.

"Mike...who did this to you?" It was a simple question. Mike answered with a simple lie. "I don't know..." His voice splintered like wood that was having too much weight put down on it at one time and was breaking under the sheer force of the object. It was fitting' Mike was breaking under the sheer reality of what had just happened to him. The ride was pretty quiet, Mike just...didnt want to speak and doubted he could if he wanted to and Alex was too immersed in his thoughts to say anything to his friend.

They pulled up to the hospital, Alex carried Mike inside without a word to the poor man he had come to call his best friend. They had to wait outside in the ER until it was their turn. Once they were called Mike was taken back, police were called. Alex was forced out into the waiting room while they interrogated Mike and checked him for disease and whatever else he could get from some stranger fucking him into a cold stone wall.

Alex pulled out his phone and decided to call some close friends, letting them know where they went so fast and what they were doing. First one he called was Evan Bourne. He and Mike had a bit of a history. Nothing sexual but they had been friends since ECW. Of coarse Evan had grabbed his lover Jake Hager and rushed to the hospital, the bouncy bubbly man panicking so bad Jake refused to let him drive.

"Jake! We gotta hurry and your to slow!" Evan bounced around in his seat, his hands shaky as he bucked himself in. Jake started the truck, ignoring him about who was driving.

"What'th going on anywayth?"

"Mikey is hurt!" Evan looked out the window, Alex hadn't told him why, just said he was hurt and where they were. Evan had already hung up and taken Jake to the car.

The large, hay blond man was never irritated with his lover, he was used to this with Evan but he was curious and even worried himself. He was good friends with The Miz too.

Evan burst through the doors of the ER, his eyes landing on Alex in a heart beat. He zoomed over, bombarding Alex with questions about Mike. Jake walked in after him, calmer, waving a people so they wouldnt try to sedate Evan. Evan looked like he might be escaped from a mental hospital or hurt so bad he couldn't control his body. Jake sat beside Alex, and listened to his lover and friend speed talk...More like Evan spoke so hard you couldnt understand and Alex stared at him dumbfounded. This would be a long night, one of worry and fear.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Love it? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? Let me know!_ REVIEW!_**

**_Mike - Review or we shall go on strike!_**

**_Alex - Ignore him. Mike hush before I call Randy!_**

**_*Mike cowers in fear* Whats he gunna do? Im AWESOME!_**

**_Alex - Randy!_**

**_*Miz Runs Away*_**

**_*Alex nods* Review or imma let Randy get him. MyBizTheMiz Cannot stop me!_**

**_MyBizTheMiz - I can too._**

**_..._**

**_Alex - Okay so she can but still! REVIEW!  
_**


	3. He said, No way!

Alex groaned, it was now four in the morning and they were still stuck in this waiting room. Evan and Jake had yet to go home, refusing to leave Alex alone waiting to be let back so he could check on Mike. No one had a clue who might have done this but rest assure he was a dead man. Alex would have his head on a silver platter with his balls and his dick as plate dressing, thats all it would be worth anyways, no one mess with Mike and got away with it if you ask Alex. He was more protective than John Morrison but then again, there relationship was going down hill. Everyone knew that John Morrison was cheating on the Champion, even Mike but he did nothing about it, he just let it happen. This was the Mike some of them knew, the man who just let shit happen because he was afraid to be alone. Then there was the usual cocky, arrogant, awesome one himself. Both mixed together to make the Mike they all knew and loved. Alex was snapped out of his thoughts by Evan, still asking all of these questions that Alex had no clue about.

"Alex! Come on, you have to know something! Mikey tells you like...EVERYTHING!"

Alex growled, running his fingers through his hair. "I have told you over and over, HE DIDN'T SAY SHIT!"

Jake being the sweet protective lover her was, pulled Evan in his lap and held him close. "Alex, we are all tired and all thresthed, I know you are worried about Mike, we are too but that ith no reathon to thnap at Evan." He chaste lightly at his friend, his eyes showing a firmness but mixed in with that was the sympathy. He knew Alex must be going insane, it was no secret Alex had a major crush on Mike and even loved the man...Every one but Mike seemed to notice at at least.

The rest of the night was quiet, they slept in the waiting room. Yes it was uncomfortable and boring but it was for Mike so they sucked it up and waited, besides, they were used to not sleeping in the best places with being on the road as much as they were.

By eight thirty that morning a doctor came and got Alex, gently shaking his shoulder and giving a soft smile at the obviously tired man. Alex blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep away and giving a loud yawn. "Sir? Something wring with Mike?" He sat up quickly, the sleepy fuzzed eyes becoming clear in seconds in his worried state.

"No , I assure you that is quite alright at the moment, he was just violated it seems, a little scrapped up but nothing to serious. He have had police up here questioning him about what happened but he claims he doesn't know, you may go see him now." The doctor rested a hand on Alex's strong broad shoulders. "He is in room two fifty five on the third floor."

Alex quickly thanked him, leaving a small note for Jake and Evan just in case they woke up and looked for him but right now he could see Mike and he didn't want him to be alone for a another moment longer than he had to be. He still had gotten no word from John. Alex had called his after they had gotten at the hospital last night and he got to respond. John probably didn't give a fuck. Alex paused out side of the room, staring at the door for a while, mentally readying himself but what might await him on the other side. His heart raced as he eased the door open but to his relief, Mike looked to be okay. The smaller man was curled up on his side, wrapped in one of those insanely thin hospital blankets.

Alex took comfort in watching the slow rise and fall of Mike's shoulders. It let him know his friend was okay, sure he had just been raped, not shot to anything but to Alex that was just as bad, anything that would ever hurt Mike was horrible. He crept over to the other side of the bed, giving a small smile to the snoring man he had grown to love. Alex pulled up a chair and sat, waiting for Mike to wake up and hoping that maybe when he did, Alex could get some real answers out of him.

Miles away, in a fancy hotel room; Randy Orton was turning over in his bed, satisfied smirk on his face. He had gotten what he wanted last night, even without Mike's given consent. To Randy that wasn't needed. He was Randy Orton and he took what he wanted and he happened to want was Mike.

The strong lanky man turned to lay on his back and look at the T.V. in his room, he thought about getting up and turning it on, maybe watch and see if Mike had letting this get out to the press but no. Randy knew he had put the fear of God into little Mike Mizanin last night and he knew for a fact the small man wouldn't dare tell on him. He didn't worry about the trauma he had caused Mike and would still cause him on the road ahead, he would not be the one dealing with it so why even pretend to give a fuck? Easy, he didn't.

Mike could have all the friends he wanted by his side through this whole mess but Randy had Mike's fear on his side so what he had was so much stronger, he had a hold on Mike that simply could not be broken and he absolutely loved it. Randy pulled the covers tighter around him and drifted back off to sleep, a content smile on his sinful lips.

Alex was not one to snoop but Mike's phone went off, signaling he had a text message. He usually wouldn't have done this but after last night, he felt he had to protect his friend so he flipped the phone open who was sitting innocently on the bed side table and noticed Mike had one unread text message from John Hennigan, his lover for almost two years. Alex's stomach sank and he opened the meassge. He hated ti invade on Mike's privacy but...

He was glad he had when he read the message, He wanted to just choke that man whore.

**_Mike, Alex called and told me what happened, I feel bad for you but I don't want you now that you have been with someone else. I hope we can stay friends though Mikey. Love ya._**

Alex was beside himself with fury. That man didn't care about Mike, a real lover would be here supporting him... Alex erased the text and sat the phone down, deciding he would tell Mike in an easier, more sensitive way so that maybe it wouldn't hurt his friend so much.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**MyBizTheMiz: I know I take forever to post~**

**Alex: No dip, since you last posted that fuck face Cena took Mikey title!**

**Mike: Worry not my villinous friend I shall have it back.**

**Randy: Yeah...Weirdo's.**

**Mike: RAPIST!**

**Alex: *Hugs Mike and glares at Randy."**


	4. Come on babe it's your lucky day

Mike's blue eyes fluttered open before snapping shut, the sun's harsh glare coming in from the window being the cause of that. The young man groaned lightly, blinking to get his gaze cleared up before he finally noticed the sound of snoring. He turned his head slightly, not too much being that he was so sore but just enough to see his friends Alex, slumped over, his hand in Mike's, his head on the bed, snoring loudly. The Miz gave a soft smile, letting his thumb rub circles on Alex's hand.

Mike stayed silent, not really having the heart to wake the larger man. He simply laid there and let his eyes slip shut. A throbbing he could feel in his head and in his ass, it was apparent the events of last night had not been a dream. Mike had even gone as far as to home he was just in the hospital for maybe a scar crash, he was that bothered by anyone touching him without his consent but the pain there...the tears he knew were now down there...he despised it.

Mike glanced up at his phone, he didn't feel like talking to anyone but he really should let John know he is alright. Mike lifted a trembling hand; wanting momentarily as the limb shook in mid air before he reached up for his phone, groaning lightly at how sore it was. Moving anything right now was rather sore, his arms, legs, his back and neck, it all hurt.

"Mikey!"

The Ohio native jumped, his wide bright blue eyes staring at Alex who had seemingly just snapped back to life. He had been sleeping like the dead...

"Hey Alex..." Mike sighed at him, grabbing his phone up and checking through it, a small frown on his face as he noticed John had not called or text him or anything. He was ignoring Alex who spoke constantly about how he was feeling and having someone on the waiting room for them.

"Alex." Mike cut him off sharply, "Has Johnny called you or anything?" His voice held a certain bit of hope that Alex simply didn't have the heart to crush at the moment. "Yeah, earlier he wanted to make sure you were okay, said he was going somewher4e they didn't have a lot of signal so if you called him it probably wouldn't go through." Alex lied, simply to buy himself time so he could break the news of what that text had said to Mike in an easier way. He hated to hurt his friend...

The frown was replaced with a small smile as Mike leaned back in his hospital bed. "Alright..." His eyes slipped shut, he really didn't feel like talking...he was trying to forget,he wanted to sleep...But then he didn't. He didn't want to risk dreaming of those hands, large and callused, violating him, touching where they shouldn't. He didn't want to remember the small rumble that was that mans laugh in his ear or the warm breath on his neck. No, Mike never wanted to think about Randy Orton ever again but just his luck...

"The Police are wanting to talk to you about what happened last night." Alex quipped, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "You wanna tell me about it Mikey? I can help you out with it, you know ill be here for ya." Alex gave a reassuring smile at his friend, which was not returned. No, Mike didn't want to speak to anyone and he wasn't going to no matter it be the police asking him questions or Alex wanting to know who's ass to beat.

"No, I don't wanna fucking talk to anyone right now Alex, please don't pester me on this..." He held an edge in his words, one telling Alex he had BETTER NOT bother him about this, it would end in a fight, one that Mike would probably win.

There was a small sigh from the slightly younger man before all sound in the room, was smothered.

For a long time there was just a silence hanging in the hair, Mike holding Alex's hand while the other man pet his hair and shot him worried glances. But it would not last, nothing Mike enjoyed seemed to last. But the thing coming was not that bad...just loud.

Evan and Jake were on their way, it was apparent by the loud clopping of Jake's feet and Evan's excited squeaks. The small man could not contain himself, he was going to see Mike!

The door was open and in a flash Mike had an armful of Bourne and a large blond blocking the light. This was going to be fun...

Mike groaned as Evan buzzed, asking tens of millions of questions in under one minute.

* * *

Randy Orton yawned, throwing the covers off of himself and standing from the bed. The first thing he did was out on a cup of coffee and take a quick shower. He had things to do today, He had to go pick up Alanna from Samantha but he already knew his friends were going to need to talk to him.]

About what? Randy already knew so it was no surprise when he got out of the shower and checked his phone, seeing a message from Cody.

**Randy! Call me, Evan said Mike was raped last night, he is in the hospital.**

Orton's rumbling chuckle filled the room. No he was not so much as a bad man, but he got what he wanted and it was amusing now that he knew for a fact Mike Mizanin would never tell.

Of course not, he had put the fear of God into the smaller man and he was damn proud of it. He would call Cody later, for now he got dressed and went out to grab a bite to eat. No, what he had done didn't particularly bother him, maybe because he really didn't give a fuck about Mike and it was only rape...

But just to keep himself out of the list of people who could have, but to like anyone could prove he did it or actually punish him for it, he sent a text to Mike's phone.

**Heard what happened to you, I hope your alright.**

And after that Randy thought nothing of it, why should he, not like there is anything left to worry with. He had gotten what he had wanted, Mike was fine and no one would ever know...

One problem.

Mike was far from fine and soon, Randy would know that.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Lemme know! REVIEW!**_

**MyBizTheMiz:** Damn me and my slow updating!

**Mike:** Really, Really? Im in a hospital! Im a pussy!

**Alex:** Yeah you are.

**Mike:** Oh Fuck you Riley! In they ass, with something sharp and pointy.

**MyBizTheMiz**: Alright children, lets not fight.

**Mike:** B-But! Alex has been kicking my ass!

**Alex:** On Live T.V *Smug Smirk*

**MyBizTheMiz:** Mikey you deserve it, you were mean...but he still loves you..Right Alex? *Threatening eye narrow*

**Alex:** Are you threatening me?

**MyBizTheMiz:** Yes.

**Alex:** With what?

**MyBizTheMiz:** With being the next victim of Randy's lust.

**Alex:** RIGHT! *cowers in fear*

**Mike:** I know...Cuz im the Miz Muse and im AWESOME!

**MyBizTheMiz:** Yeah well, mister awesome, If I get no reviews your stuck in the hospital.

**Mike:** NOOOOO REVIEW PLEASE! ITS SCARY IN HERE!


	5. Shut Your Mouth We're Gonna Do It My Way

***Authors note***

**Yes, Yes I know! I take forever to update and im sorry! School is kicking my butt and I have so much homework and I have to find time for my family and just EHHHH! But I assure you I am still working to finish this epic tale of Randy rape and Mike preggoness! I have more idea's planned out for this story, and yes it is going to be an PMREG! Im sorry if that just ruined the story for some of you but that was like the point when I started it so if you don't like it maybe you can give it a chance? If not well then this story just isnt your cup of tea is it? Also im looking for a beta if anyone is willing to take me up on that I would really appreciate it! Please review! And for those who have review this fic I thank you very much!**

* * *

No.

Hell fucking no.

Mike stared at doctor with disbelief. There was no way in hell this man could be serious. He was not pregnant. Men did not get PREGNANT! Mike was to busy going over this in his head he did not hear the doctor explaining it, Alex did, Alex was right beside him, he hadn't left Mike alone since he was raped a month ago. Mike had yet to tell anyone anything about it so all he could do was hold his hand and make sure no one could hurt him. Alex was Alex like that, Mike thought he was being over protective but in the back of his mind he was so glad to have Alex there, making sure no one could get him.

The doctor left the room without Mike noticing, he was staring at the wall in shock, his usual bronzed skin a stark white as he trembled.

He was not aware of much, he was aware the doctor had said he was pregnant and aware that Alex was holding his hand but that was about it.

"Mikey...You okay?" Alex looked over at his friend worriedly, he did not like how Mike was taking this...Course he would be freaking out too but still, Mike was his best friend and he was worried.

"..." Mike just stared at the wall, the look of shock melting into confusion as he thought more and more about it and then...

It hit him.

Who is the father is this damn thing?

He hadn't talked to John in forever...He didn't know what was going on with that. And the last person to be with him like that...

OH HELL NO!

There was no way he was pregnant...With Randy Orton's second child!

"Mikey? Mike talk to me." Alex shook the man's shoulder. "Michael answer me!"

"Alex..." Mike's voice was soft, a certain sign something was wrong. "Alex...this baby..."

"Yes?" The larger man hadn't even thought about it...

"I was raped..."

There was a moment of silence in which realization slapped Alex in the face.

"Oh fuck! Mike!" And Alex was up, pacing the room, his brows furrowed as the man's shoes squeaked going over the tile floor. His deep growls and angered huffs filling the room. "Mike you know who did this! I fucking know you do and you need to tell me now!" No he was not sure what he would do but he had to do something. Mike was pregnant, he was going to need help and the man who did this needed his natural born ass beat.

Mike just stared at the pale white wall, his bottom lip trembling as he let it sink in. He was pregnant...He was pregnant with Randy Orton's child...

He couldn't tell anyone...Not even Evan and Alex, those two were his best friends...he couldnt even go to them now...and he could only dread John Cena's reaction if he heard about all this, if he heard about all this being RANDY'S fault. It was all too obvious that the hero of the C-Nation pinned over the apex predator. Mike was so fucking lost. He had to do something though, that he knew but what? Mike just let out a tiny sigh and glanced up at Alex.

"I wanna just go back to the hotel alright?" His voice was small, quivering as the man continued to try and gather his thoughts.

Alex said nothing, he just grabbed his jacket, made sure he had his keys and wallet, and then continued to take Mike's hand and tug the slightly older male out of the room and to their rental car. The car was cold, by now it was late October, the breeze was harsh. Mike leaned against the door of his seat, watching Alex as he started the car and shifted gears, not bothering with his buckle, yet he glanced at Mike to make sure he was wearing his before backing out of the parking lot of the doctors office and turned onto the busy highway.

Mike shivered lightly, pulling out his cell phone and taking a deep breath. He had to do something so why not start with this? He knew he would have to fafce the man sooner or later so now was as good a time as any. He found the name in his contacts and set up a text message, his knee jumping nervously as he considered his wording. After almost fifteen minutes he simply let his thumbs go to work, he typed in whatevert came to mind, and sent the text without another thought. Sure that might not have been the best thing to do but he knew if he tried to think he would be sitting there for hours on end trying to think of many five fucking words. He could not let this man intimidate him so much. He was Mike Mizanin, he was THE MIZ! No one played the Miz for a bitch.

Except Randy Orton and Johnm Morrion...

He shook his head lightly, it was hopeless...He may have a big mouth, he may talk a lot of shit, but inside Mike was a flaming car wreck headed for the end of a cliff. He didn't know what to do and as far ads he was concerned he had no help.

Alex kept an eye on Mike, he was taking this hard too. No he was not the pregnant one but damnit Mike was his friend...Mike was...Mike meant a hell of a lot to him and he fucking hated this. Alex was a good guy, laid back and much of the time smiling but if something was wrong with Mike he was not a happy person at all and right now was one of those times, all he could do was glare at the road ahead of him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not notice Mike texting, no he was far to long gone thinking about who could have done this to the Ohio born man. Alex didn't register much, only the speed limit, the rain beating down against the windshield and Mike's hand held tightly in his.

* * *

Randy was out at a bar with Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez, Mark Henry, Christian, and Ted Dibiase. He thought of Mike often, none of the thoughts remorseful, but he did think of the other man, actually he was thinking of him right now as he took a swig of his beer and read a text he had received only minuted ago.

_**Randy, Can you please call me at twelve tonight. I really need to talk to you. Please.**_

_**MizKid:P**_

Randy thought about it, sure he didn't really give a damn what Mike needed to talk to him about but it might be fun to fuck with the boy, even over the phone. He took his time to text back, figuring he would let the younger man sweat it out a bit.

"Hey Randy," Cody peeked over his shoulder, trying to get a look at the text the man was reading, though before he could Orton had whiped his head around and given him a dangerous look. "Hey Cody," His voice was deep as always but it held a hidden warning. "Not nice to have your nose where it dosen't belong you know? Like per say...In my phone." He dead panned, Cody immediately back up, giving a nervous smile. "Sorry, Sorry I was just wondering what was so important you wanted to read that rather than play a game of pool!" The younger super star stuttered, offering the Viper a cue stick.

Randy grunted, grabbing the stick and glancing it over. "Yeah right." It was all he said, Cody still sinking away from the man as he stepped over to the pool table where John was racking up the balls, his normal goofy smile on his face as he noticed Randy.

"Sup Orton! Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Cena chuckled lightly, grabbing up his own stick while most of the other men they were out with glanced over to watch. It was no secret that John had feelings for Randy, they were all hoping the man might make a move sooner or later so they could stop watching the two with their unrelieved sexual tension...Well at least Johns unrelieved sexual tension. Randy was just being Randy.

"Yeah sure John, whatever you say." The famous smirk of the Viper was ever present as they started their game.

Mike only received his reply to the text maybe three hours later after Randy had put every one of his friends to shame in a game of Pool

_**Yeah Alright Mizanin, I might call you if your lucky.**_

_**RKO.**_

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**MyBizTheMiz: Woo Hoo another chapter!**_

_**Miz: Oh fuck...Im PREGNANT! Whats wrong with you!**_

_**Alex: Uh...I think you will be an adorable pregnant person Mikey!**_

_**Mike: Shut up.**_

_****__**MyBizTheMiz: You both shut up, its my story and ill do what I want to with it!**_

_****__**Mike: Well we are the characters and we dont have to work with you.**_

_****__**Alex: Mike we don't work with her enough as it is!**_

_****__**Mike: Well imma not work for her at all.**_

_****__****__**MyBizTheMiz: Fine, stay pregnant for all I care.**_

_****__****__**Mike: ...NO!**_

_****__****__**Alex: *Chuckles***_

_****__****__**Randy: Your all idiots...and I may really go on strike if you don't start writing me better, this is pathetic.**_

_****__****__****__**MyBizTheMiz: *Whines* I know! Im sorry! Im trying!**_

_****__****__****__**Randy: Well try harder.**_

_****__****__****__**Mike: Yeah! You write me like crap too!**_

_****__****__****__****__**MyBizTheMiz: Your all so mean to me!**_

_****__****__****__****__**Alex: I didn't say anything!**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**MyBizTheMiz: I know Alex, thats why your the fun muse!**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Mike: Whatever. Just review people please! I don't wanna be pregnant forever!**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Alex: I wouldn't mind that...but still review so I can see him get all fat!**_

_****__****__****__****__****__**Randy: Uh...Review because I said so *Nods***_

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**MyBizTheMiz: You heard the men!**_


	6. Come on baby don't be afraid,

**Alright so, this is chapter six! Oh yes heheh I so just updated and it hasent been like two months since the last one lol. Anyways, I beg that you review, I need review to be motivated to finish this fic. I have plently of idea for where this is going, I enjoy writing this and it takes my mind off of the hell that is my life right now. I just had like a big blow out with a friend but its fine. I just hope you guys like this enough to review for me:D I eat them up! Buahaha now on to the chapter!**

**Pairing - Mike/Randy kinda**

**Warnings - Swearing, mpreg**

**Word count - 1,197(Im trying to make the chapters longer )**

* * *

Mike chomped on his nails nervously, his other hand thrumming against the hard wooden table. He was waiting for the call from Randy he hoped to be receiving at twelve, or really in fifteen minutes. Mike was currently sitting in the hotel room he and Alex were splitting. They had been splitting a lot lately, since John was not answering when Mike text him.

John...

Mike had so much stressing him out right now and to top it all off his boyfriend of three years refused to talk to him. It was hell, it was taking its toll on Mike, wearing the man down that much more. Alex could see that, and he hated it so fucking much, he hadn't said anything to Mike about the text he had received when the man had been in the hospital after the night he was raped, he didn't have the heart to...

The Ohio native let out a loud squeak, jumping up and out of his chair, the chair almost crashing into the carpeted floor as Mike sprang from his seat, his phone was going off. Mike had been too immersed in his thought to notice the time. Alex was now sitting up, he had been laying down, taking a cat nap when Mike's little episode had awoken him, he was up and ready to check on the older man.

"Are you alright?" His voice was laced with concern for the man, his brows furrowed as he frowned. His only answer was a quick "M'fine" Before Mike was out the door, leaving Alex alone and utterly confused.

It was chilly outside, the crisp October air making him shudder, well partly, mostly it was the thought of answering his phone to hear Randy. Oh, how he dreaded this. He hadn't spoken to this man since that night he had been raped, not even to mention seeing him. No Mike had stayed clear of the other man.

Mike pressed the phone to his ear, his eyes clenched shut and his body trembling. He had answered it just before the call was missed. He said nothing, all you could hear from him was his quick shallow breathing and the sound of traffic going by on the highway near the hotel. He listened closely, he could hear someone moving on the other end of the phone but that still did nothing to prompt him.

Moments later the chilling deep voice came through, rough and raspy as the man Mike now feared more than anything spoke to him.

"Mike?" There was a pause before a small growl. "Mike what do you want? Your wasting my time, I don't appreciate it." The Viper snapped at him, waiting for the man to speak. He really did have patience, he had to have it a lot of times but there were some cases where his tolerance ran thin and that was for people wasting his time.

"I-I..." Mike took a deep breath, his hands trembling as he held the phone to his ear. On the other end of the phone Randy smirked. He loved how he had the younger man stuttering like a fearful child at simply hearing his voice. The Ohio native closed his eyes, and took a moment, trying to ignore Randy's hiss as he took more and more time. He finally gulped and tried to start again,this time without the embarrassing stutter. "Randy, listen...We have got a..we...Uh..." He chewed on his bottom lip, his teeth sinking deep into the tender flesh, and soon he would taste metallic liquid on his tongue. He had no idea how he was going to word this...

"We have a what?" The other man grunted, listening closely and gathering a strange satisfaction with the tremble in Mike's words.

"We have a problem..." The Demon of Desire swallowed hard, He hated how he sounded. Mike and Miz were too different people entirely. Mike Mizanin was a playful sweet man, he had many insecurities and he was his own worst critic. And Miz was an over confident version of the person Mike wished he was in reality.

The older man snorted in his way, making Mike feel so small. "What do you mean WE Mizanin?" Randy asked lightly, amusement clear in his voice.

"I mean WE Randy as in you AND me alright?" Mike took a moment, steadying himself to say the next few words, trying to give himself courage to say it. "Randy im...mI pregnant. Im three weeks along...its yours.." He mumbled, not sounded near as confident as he had wanted.

There was silence. The echoing kind of silence that just filled your head.

Randy was in slight shock, the phone only just lightly still being pressed to his ear. Mike was pregnant huh? Oh well...Randy let his tongue trail around his mouth, wetting his bottom lip thoroughly as his mind raced. He already had a little girl he was struggling with. He never got to see her, Samantha kept her home in Missouri. Randy was a heartless bastard in many ways but when it came to his children...His BABIES...

He should have used a fucking condom when fucking with Mike.

"Alright then. Ill um...Ill call you back later alright?" The man breathed into the phone, his eye brows furrowed as he felt a headache coming on. Mike simply blinked, he had expected some big blow out or something but Randy seemed calm even...

"Okay..."

And the line went dead.

Mike let out a small sigh, slowly making his way back to his and Alex's shared hotel room, his heart still slamming against his rib cage. He couldn't believe it, he had just talked to Randy fucking Orton and he was alright, pregnant, unsure, but he was alright...

Randy sat back on the edge of his bed, he was rooming alone, usually he was either alone or rooming with Cena. The man slowly ran strong callused fingers through his short brown locks, his mind gone off to some far away place. He had raped Mike, it was his own fault this was happening and Randy as a man knew that. No he did not feel bad about what he had done but now he did have a new complication with his life, a child.

Mike was pregnant with his baby...

It was a strange thought, thinking about Mike baring his child. Not that he thought Mike would be a bad parent but damn, how would he and Mike ever get along?

Wait...Why in the hell was his thinking about that?

Randy huffed lightly, but there was no getting it out of his head now. He wanted to raise his baby. He was GOING to raise his baby, with or without Mike. Either way the child was Randy's and Randy, though sometimes a bad man, was a wonderful father.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**MyBizTheMiz**: I eat them up!

**Miz:** All you eat up is my cookies

**Alex**: What cookies?

**Miz:** EXACTLY.

**Randy:** Shitty cookies

**Miz:** AWESOME cookies!

**MyBizTheMiz**: Uhm...OH! IDEA!

**Miz**: What?

**MyBizTheMiz**: Give whoever reviews a cookie Mikey!

**Miz:** Hmmm...Yes...Yes...REVIEW FOR A COOKIE!


	7. If It Wasn't For Date Rape,

**Woooowwww another chapter! YAY ME! Buahahah**

**For all who reviewed im sorry Mike burned your cookies but he says he is sorry and you are all awesome for reviewing anyways!**

**Thank you all for reading and I did get a comment on how Mike got pregnant well...Im sorry I cannot explain that! I know nothing about what would make a man have a baby but I was hopping you all could look past that heheh, sure that can't ever happen(Not naturally I dont think) But hey, really the chances of Randy Orton raping Mike is very unlikey, as is the chance of either of them being gay. This story is just to entertain me, to get me practice at writing, and for the joy of anyone who is having a good time reading and anticipating my chapters.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, if you have any tips im open, just pm me:)**

**Word count - 1,627**

**Pairing - Randy Orton/Mike Mizanin**

**Warning - Cursing, Mpreg, pants pissing **

* * *

Alex glanced up at Mike as the pregnant man entered the room. Mike seemed a bit on edge, he was trembling violently.

Alex didn't like it.

"Hey Mike, you okay?" The younger blond stood from his seated position on his bed, slowly making his way over to Mike. Alex gently rested his hand on the mans shoulder, his concern only worsening as he felt Mike jump under his gentle touch.

Mike didn't even give him the comfort of a response, he just stood there, staring at the far wall, his bright blue eyes dark, showing how deep in thought the man was, his eyes flickering around as the thoughts changed around. Alex simply watched him, staying by his side to ensure some comfort, anything he could do to let Mike know he was there for him.

"Alex..." Mike started off, his voice a mere whisper getting taken away by the loud rumbling noise of the air conditioner. They were in a small town a while away from Tampa, they had no NICE hotel rooms to offer, almost none at all.

"Yeah Mike?" Alex watched him carefully, making sure to take in every flicker of the mans eyes, every swipe of Mike's tongue over his chapped lips. Mike said nothing else, Alex finally concluding Mike was simply assuring himself that he was there. Gradualy Alex moved, his hands slowly winding around Mike's thick waist, and his chin coming to rest on the shorted mans shoulder, letting Mike lean against him, and let Alex take all the weight for him.

Mike finally let go, he rested his eyes and soon his soft snores filled the room. Weeks of worry, months of pain since being violated, it finally caught up to him. Mike decided he had to buckle and let someone in, let someone take care of him and...

And maybe he could trust Alex...

But no...John...

Mike instantly shoved Alex off as soon as John crossed his mind, he was not a cheater. He refused to cheat, especially on John. Alex stumbled back, his eyes wide as he stared at Mike in shock.

"The hell Mike?" All Alex could do was blink at the man stupidly, John had not even crossed his mind. Fuck John, the man was going to break Mike's heart and Alex was going to make sure he paid for it but damn...What was going on?

"Y-You cant touch me like that! I have a boyfriend Riley!" Mike growled at him, huffing and storming off to the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

If only Mike knew that he in fact did not have a boyfriend. John had dropped him like he was nothing and Alex was just trying to protect him...

* * *

Randy stretched, slowly cracking one eye open to glance at the clock on his bedside table.

8:30

He had to be at the arena at ten to rehurse and get everything straight for tonight. It was Monday, Friday night smackdown superstars were going to be on RAW tonight.

Wonderful.

He let a tiny smile grace his lips, he had business to work with sooner or later anyways and it would be so much easier to just talk to the fearful man in person instead of over the phone. It had been almost a week since he had spoken to Mike that night, he had yet to call the man back. He had planned on it but he kept putting it off. Randy Orton was no coward, he preferred doing things face to face instead of hiding behind a tiny cellular device. That may be why when he wanted a divorce he drove eleven hours back to Missouri to tell Samantha.

Randy paused at the thought of his soon to be ex-wife. He had loved the women very much but he knew it just would not last. He cherated on her while on the road and he knew for a fact she had her own rendezvous while he was away. Randyh had long ago realize he did LOVE her but he was no long IN love with her, that ship had sailed long ago. The only problem with the divorce was that Sam was keeping Alana with her. Randy would only see her when he got to go home and even then he was no longer allowed to stay in a home with her. He was giving Samatha their home in the divorce settlement, he could get another one but still...It was hard being away fromn his baby girl as it was, now throw in some lawyers, Sam being pissed and trashing him in front of the small girl...

Nothing good could come of that.

The man drug himself out of bed, it was dim in his room, all lights off. Only the suns rays coming through a crack in the drapes gave him light to see and he sat up and glanced around. On his phone he had three missed calls from Cena, and a text message from Ted. The man didn't care enough to call back or respond to his text, no he sat there, running his fingers through his hair like he did when he was frustrated or deep in thought. He wore only silk black boxers that clung to his ass, hugging him nicely. Randy was truly a work of art, his body sculpted by what seemed to be the words most talented artists, his tattoo's adding to the rugged sexy look he adored. His stubble giving him a gruff look. he was tall and lean, muscular though. It looked near perfect on him, unlike other men he worked with who seemed to be too large, abnormal.

Randy slowly stood, grunting lightly as his joints cracked. The Missouri born man stretched once more and began his day, stepping into the bathroom to get himself a quick shower before heading off to the arena.

* * *

Mike sighed softly, his bag over one shoulder as he made his way down the quiet hall way. He was searching for his dressing room and he had brilliantly refused help from Alex. He was just being stubborn because of what had happened. What in the hell was his problem anyways? Alex knew he loved John, what exactly was he playing at?

Mike was so immersed in his thinking he didn't notice the tall built man leaning against the wall a bit further down the hallway, staring at him as he made his way through the concrete building.

He was going to regret letting his thoughts get the better of him.

The troubled man walked straight into none other than Randal Keither Orton. As soon as Mike's eyes landed on the mans face...

A loud horrified scream issued. Yes Mike had spoken to him over the phone but seeing him, actually being face to face with him where Randy could tocuh him...

Mike threw his bag at the man, turning to start off in a run, if only he was faster. But no, unfortunately for him all Randy did was reach out, one hand roughly grabbing Mike by the shoulder and the other coming down hard on him mouth. The apex predator yanked Mike into a dressing room, Randy's dressing room in fact. As soon as the door shut Randy shoved Mike, watching him fall down onto the leather couch that was positioned in the middle of the room before locking the door and simply staring as Mike had what seemed to be a mental break down.

Mike noticed Randy's eyes on him, he gave a jolt and fell over the couch, bringing the leather seat down with him, flipping it over backwards onto the floor with a loud crash. The man then slowly scooted away using his hands to move himself.

"R-Randy," Mike squeaked out. "Wh-What are you d-do-doing?" He was so afraid he already had tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. No Mike was not always this much of a pussy but the man had raped him...

The taller man rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and watching Mike shake. "Im waiting for you to get your shit together Mizanin, fuck if I wanted to do something to you I would have already started doing it, and you would know what I was doing dumbass." He paused, eyes Mike's groin, making the man look away and reach down to cover himself only to see warmth seeping from the front of his jeans. He jerked his hand back, snapping his head down to look, simply finding that he had indeed pissed himself.

A low rumbling chuckle sounded, Mike's wide fearful eyes snapping back up to Randy as the man...Laughed?

Yes, Randy Orton was laughing at him. The look he wore on his face being the least dangerous look Mike had ever seen being adorned by the man and...It didn't look half bad on him.

"O-Oh okay, L-Laugh at me why d-dont you!" Mike sniffled, trying to disappear into the wall.

"Don't worry, I am." Randy chuckled a bit more before letting his smile fade. "We have to talk about this kid Mike." His voice was not cold like it always was, not so dangerous...

And Mike guess that was because inside him now was a baby...A baby Randy seemed to care about.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Kinds Sorta? Let me know please, _**REVIEW!**_

**MyBizTheMiz: **I have reached THIRTY reviews! I could just cry!

**Miz:** How come?

**Alex:** Im happy for you!

**Randy: **You didnt deserve the reviews.

**MyBizTheMiz: **Because im proud people enjoy my fic enough to review it Mike! And thank you Alex!

**Randy: **What about me?

**MyBizTheMiz: **You can kiss my ass**.**

**Randy:** That would be unpleasant for the both of us.

**Mike: ***Giggles*

**Alex: ***Twitch*

**MyBizTheMiz:** O.o

**Alex:** You actually considered it?

**Randy:** She told me too.

**Mike:** RUN! RUN MUSE HAVING PERSON! RUN AND HIDE YOUR BUM!


	8. I'd Never Get Laid!

**Oh yeah! Chapter eight is here people! Thank you all for reviewing, the reviews really mean a lot to me. I appreciate all the suggestions for the story and I am certainly taking them into consideration:) Im not quite sure how I like this chapter, im trying to get my characterization to be better than it has been. Anyhow once again thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Word count: 1,353**

**Pairing: Miz/ Randy Orton**

**Warning: Cursing, boy/boy, rape**

* * *

Randy moved, taking a seat on the bench that was built into the wall under his locker. Mike's eyes followed him, the man was so afraid of Randy, his eyes continually flickered to the door which he would just love to run out of. He didn't want to be in the same room with this man.

"Mike, I want at least partial custody of the kid." Randy crossed his arms, the smile he had once adorned long gone as he approached a subject that was tender for the both of them.

Mike simply blinked at him, letting the idea run around in his head. What made Randy think he was wanting to keep this kid anyways? But everyone including Mike knew that he was too kind hearted to ever get an abortion. He simply couldn't do it, killing an innocent child just because its father was an evil asshole. "Randy…." The man didn't think he could handle having to share anything with Randy, he didn't think he could deal with having to be associated with Randy in any way shape or form.

"I um…Randy I don't know…." Mike spoke softly, slowly scooting to the other side of the room, away from Randy and out of the Vipers reach.

"You don't know? I didn't ask you anything, I TOLD you I wanted to be in this childs life. Its MY kid too and I have rights." Randy snorted, seeing Mike was about to protest, a small smirk crossed his face. "And I would hate for something to happen after you have it, without me there with it someone might…oh I don't know…Steal it away?"

Mike's head snapped around, his eyes tearing away from the door he was inching towards to lock with the cold eyes of the viper. "You wouldn't DARE." He tried to act more confident than he felt, but looking at Mike, a man on his ass on the floor, his pants wet, and his bottom lip trembling with all the fear he held for the other man didn't help him seem confident in the least.

Randy clicked his tongue, shrugging his shoulders lightly as he sat and watched Mike, the smug smirk on his face saying everything he didn't need to. "Wouldn't I? Try me and find out. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. No matter what Im going to be in that babies life _Michael." _

"Don't call me that!" Mike snapped at him, it wasn't really threatening in any way shape or form, really all it did was amuse the Apex predator. Silence took over the room as Mike curled up against the wall, drawing his knees up against his chest, resting his chin on them and staring at Randy, ready to dip as soon as the Viper made any move he saw as potentially threatening.

"Did you tell anyone?" Randy's voice was low as his eyes scanned Mike over., It held a very subtle threat, Randy had promised to kill him if he told anyone and Randy was not kidding about that in the least.

"No…" Mike's eyes averted, he felt horrible about that. Alex had begged and begged him...yet he could not tell the man and that, in some way had upset the younger man, be it only because he couldn't get back at whoever hurt Mike or be it the fact there was something Mike simply refused to tell him. Either way Alex Riley could not like it. Mike though was too afraid of Randy to even think about telling anyone. He was too afraid of Randy to even breath correctly. All the viper did was look at him and Mike felt like he may hyperventilate and keel over.

"Good." Orton snapped back at him, glancing at his watch.

7:40

He would need to be ready soon so he could go start their broadcast...People would be looking for him. The lean man lifted his head, his eyes scanning Mike over. The man sat with his head bowed, resting against his arms which rested on his knees that he had pulled up to his chest. Randy liked the site of Mike. Loved seeing just how hard the man trembled while under his gaze. Mike's face was pale, his blue eyes striking as he finally glanced up at Randy just to quickly look away. Now his eyes were wider, he was inching closer and closer to the door, trying to ease himself away from Randy for in his head, the man was probably plotting to get him again...

And maybe this time not let him go.

The viper stood on long muscled legs, the strong limbs carrying him to the door where he turned to stare at Mike, long and hard.

"Keep your mouth shut about this you hear me? And ill see you around. I want updates on my kid too _Michael_." He said it just to piss Mike off, throwing a wink over one shoulder, the man slithered out of the room, leaving Mike alone and fearful.

The smaller man simply sat there against the wall, watching the door Randy had only seconds ago walked out of with a blank gaze. He wasnt sure what to do. He couldnt let himself be around Randy, he didnt think that was good for his health. But if not then...Then he knew Randy would MAKE him be around the man. He knew Randy would find a way to MAKE him do anything he wanted...Mike hated it so fucking much. He hated having to follow all the rules set by this man, he hated not being able to tell Alex things the man wanted so badly to know. He hated that he was going to have to stand Randy's company...

Mike was not sure how long he sat there, just thinking about Randy Orton.

What a waist of his time..

All he knew was that he finally came out of his thoughts to hear Alex's voice, up and down the hall way calling out his name over and over again. Mike couldn't help but smile, even when he was mad at Alex the man was worried for him. Mike slowly stood on wobbly legs, not exactly sure how to explain his still wet pants. The small man stumbled to the door, sliding out and glancing around. Alex was down the winding hall way, Mike could still hear him calling.

The man shook his head, chuckled and tried to hurry to his own dressing room to make it look like he had been around there all along., he did not notice the pair of blush brown eyes watching him go. Alex frowned deeply, watching his friend's back.

And why was he leaving Randy's dressing room?

Alex glanced around, shaking his head and figuring he would let Mike get to the room before him.

Why?

Because John Fucking Morrison had just stepped out of a room close to where Alex was standing. The Shaman of Sexy smirked at the young babyface, glancing back as Ronnie left his dressing room, still buttoning up his pants.

"Alex, nice to see ya." John had always wanted to get into Alex's pants...

"Nice to see you too..." Alex did a good job keeping the growl out of his voice as he glanced around at the now empty hallway, then at Ronnie's room with his door still open.

He smiled.

"Hey John, wanna have a talk with me really quick?" He wiggled his brows, nodding at the room.

"Fuck yes!" Morrison nodded, taking Alex's hand and slowly, sexily walking into the room, his ass swaying as he went.

If only he knew the talk they were going to have, would not be pleasant.

* * *

**Alex:** Damn right it wont be pleasant!

**MyBizTheMiz:** Huh? Didn't I tell you im sending you in there to fuck him and break Mike's heart?

**Alex: **NO!

**MyBizThe Miz:** Buahahah I love picking on you!

**Alex:** *Whines* Your so mean to me!

**MyBizTheMiz:** Yeah I know it, now where is Mikey?

**Alex:** Uhm...Im not sure?

**Randy:** Changing.

**Alex:** For what?

**Randy:** *Smirks* Wouldn't you like to know.

**Alex:** I hate you...

**R-Truth:** I hate lil Jimmy...

**Alex:** No one cares!

**Randy:** I will fucking eat you and "Lil jimmy" If you dont shut the hell up!

**R-Truth:** Ninja's please! I aint scared of you!

**MyBizTheMiz:** o.O REVIEW PLEASE!

**Alex:** Ninja?


	9. He Finished Up And He Started The Car

~Authors** Note~ Hey everyone! Guess what! Im not dead! I simply tripped and fell off the edge of the Earth for a little while! Im sorry about that. I have been swamped with school and I also got very sick and I have had writers block and you do not know how many times I have tried to get on here and write this chapter and NOT been able to. Its so irritating but I finally got it done! So please enjoy, remember this is slash and an mpreg. I know some of you do not agree with Mike being pregnant and you demand to know how this could ever happen, well it couldn't. I also doubt these gorgeous men would ever be gay in actuality either no matter how much I enjoy thinking about it. I am writing this to please me and anyone else who may find some enjoyment in this, so if you don't im sorry this is not your cup of tea. Thank you anyways! If you are one of the people who have been following this story Im sorry for my absence and im trying to be back!**

**Warning - SLASH, mpreg, cursing, Morrison bashing.**

**Pairing - Randy/Mike**

**Word Count - 1,368**

* * *

As soon as Morrison turned to set his gaze on Alex a large fist connected with his nose.

"You stupid ass bitch!" Alex snarled at him, Morrison had no time to defend himself before he was met with another fist, this one promising to leave his nose broken. "Who do you think you are!" The Varsity Villain raged, spit flying as he knocked John to the floor, ruthlessly kicking him in his exposed abdomen.

"Wh-What the hell Alex!" John forced out, moving to wrap himself up into a fetal position to try and block Alex's blows.

"You know what you bastard! What you did to Mike!" The man barked, his eyes alight as they scanned the man over, taking pleasure in the already forming bruises.

"I-I didnt do ANYTHING to Mike!" Morrison hissed back, glaring at Alex with his swelling eye.

"You fucking dropped him when he needed you the most!" A thump was heard as Alex stomped his foot. "Your a heartless fucking monster!"

"Hey!" John snapped at him. "Its not my fault he let himself get raped! He should have been able to stop it! Its not my job to deal with him! He isnt my fucking kid!" And that earned John a kick to the temple, Alex's blood boiling as the man whined.

"Where do you get off? If you ever even look at Mike again its your ass!" Alex wanted so bad to finish beating the hell out of John but he knew Mike would be missing him.

"No problem." John slowly inched back into the locker room, to the benches.

The room shook as the door slammed behind Alex.

* * *

Mike had made it back to his and Alex's dressing room in time enough to change and get cleaned up for his match. No he should not be wrestling considering he was now carrying a baby yet he simply refused to just accept that and be done with his dream job for nine months, especially not for a child he didn't even want.

Alex normally would have been there to say something to him, but too bad Alex was not there at the moment. Alex at this time had yet to get back from having his little chat with Morrison. Mike was alone in his dressing room, letting his thoughts run wild with him until time for his match. Tonight he was to tag team with Ronnie against John Cena and whoever Laurinaitis the disease had him partnering with tonight. Mike winced thinking about that man. John Laurinaitis thought he was so fucking great because his brother was the Road Warrior Animal. Just because Hawk and Animal were legendary didn't mean John amounted to anything in the business.

Mike glanced up as there was a knock on his door, yeah he had locked it and there was no way he was opening it without knowing who was waiting for him on the outside.

"What?" Mike waited, his eyes hard on the door.

"Mister Mizanin you have ten minutes!" A small voice sounded, some stage rat Mike shrugged it off, quickly tying up his boots and putting the finishing touches on his hair. The Ohio native slowly made his way to the door, taking his sweet time with unlocking it and peeking around, checking for any snakes lurking in the corners. When the coast was clear Mike eased from the room, straightened his shoulders, and let himself fall into his in-ring persona. The Miz strut through the halls like he owned the place, finding himself waiting for Ronnie outside the mans dressing room.

"C'mon truth! Get your ass out here!" Miz thumped on the door a few times, leaning against the wall and watching other superstars pass down the hallways. Mike stood with his arms crossed, as if trying to be intimidating to anyone walking by. The Miz was always trying to seem dominate even though everyone knew he was just the opposite. Little did he knew Randy Orton was standing only a few feet away, hidden in the shadows of the hallways. His eyes trained on Mike, mainly on his still flat stomach. Focusing on the fact that his child was in there. Randy Orton could be called a lot of horrible things but if anything he was a good father.

Randy ignored the way his eyes narrowed on Ronnie as the man stepped out of the room, throwing an arm over Mike's shoulders and leading him off to the ring.

The viper turned to prepare for his own match, yet his mood had now soured, why? He had no clue, or maybe he did and was not acknowledging it. Just like he would not admit to Mike being the reason he wanted to shove Alex when he saw the man walking out of Morrison's dressing room.

* * *

Soft whines where heard as Mike was checked over by trainers. John Cena had done a number on him and now his stomach was not feeling all too nice. Alex stood beside him, watching as the trainer checked the younger man over. Alex was visibly distraught, he would kill Cena if the man hurt Mike or that child! No it was not Cena's fault exactly. He didn't know Mike was pregnant but still, he should have been more careful.

"Huh?" Alex finally glanced up at the trainer who was in the middle of telling him about how to go about caring for Mike through the night. "Im sorry sir, I didn't catch that."

"He said." Alex jumped, his eyes wide as a deep rugged voice spoke up from the entry way. Randy Orton stood, leaning against the door in all his tattooed glory. "That you need to give him four advil every eight hours, keep him hydrated and make sure he gets plenty of rest." Orton spoke without missing a beat, as if he was reading off what the doctor had said.

Mike swallowed hard, he was laying on his side and grasping at his stomach. He immediately looked at Alex, then back at Randy. He knew he was safe with Alex here, Alex would always protect him...he knew that...right?

The Varsity Villain blinked back at Randy, giving a small smile. "Thanks I guess Randy." He nodded. He...kinda could not like that. What the hell was Randy doing? Standing there listening in on his and Mike's conversation with their trainer.

"Welcome. Hope you get better Mike." Randy nodded, giving one last lingering look to Mike's stomach before making his leave, Alex's eyes now burning a hole into his back.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? LEMME KNOW! REVIEW!**_

Mike: Damn you are so behind!

MyBizTheMiz: I know!

Randy: Henry is running around with my damn title.

Mike: Yeah! And Punk has mine!

Alex: Who declared either of those titles belonging to you guys?

Randy: Least we have held a title.

Mike: *Snickers* Now now Randy, he had carried my title around, and my dirty clothes, and my suit case...

Alex: Shut up.

MyBizTheMiz: Can we please stop before it gets physical?

Mike: Fine but people please review! I would love for her to update again before im forty!


	10. Turned Around And Drove Back To The Bar

**Buahaha I so updated! And it didnt take me forever! I found time to do it even out of my chores and my mother being on my case about my boyfriend and having school and what not! Please take the time to read this, and review it!**

**Pairing - Randy/Miz**

**Warning - Cursing, slash, mpreg**

**Word count - 1,213**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

Mike sighed softly, it was dark in their hotel room. Alex had taken him home and immediately put him to bed. It was warm in the small room, the T.V. on some lame Life Time movie that was on in the late hours of the night. The sound of Alex snoring surrounded the room, making sure the silence never made it to Mike.

Speaking of Mike, he was under his covers, his phone grasp tightly in his hands as he stared at a new text message from the one and only Randy Orton.

_**You alright?**_

Mike's screen was bright under the covers yet everything still seemed so dark in his eyes. He was unsure of what he was going to do. But he knew he needed to get it together. Mike was famous for always picking himself up once he had fallen and now was no difference, yet now he had help. He had Alex and...and fucking Randy Orton was asking if he was alright.

He wanted to tell Randy to go fuck himself, to go cause himself as much pain as Mike had endured but he knew that wasnt going to happen, and he feared if he smarted off to the man Randy may catch him alone.

"The hell does he think he is?" Mike grumbled softly, his bottom poking out as he read over the text several more times as his blood spiked. This was finally starting to piss him off. Maybe it was the hormones because of the baby but something was about to give. Mike hated having to always fucking be afraid every time he went to work.

"Im fine. I wanna talk to you." Mike replied quickly, chewing his lip as his mind raced on what he was going to do before he lost it.

_**"Call me."**_

"No. Im coming over." Mike felt so...so proud sending that, telling Randy what he was going to do. He had the power...No Mike was not the kind to be power hungry but he was so tired of Randy having total control over him. It had gone on now for years and if he didnt do something soon with this baby on the way, it would never change.

**_"K."_**

The man was in awe. He was simply in awe. He had told Randy and the man had not argued. He had agreed...Mike took a deep breath to gather his courage before slowly sliding from under the cover, quickly sliding around the room to slip on some clothes, and he was out the door. He left no note for Alex, nothing. He could waste no time for fear his bravery would run short.

Mike didn't even have to knock once, Randy was sitting up on the edge of his bed, facing the door and waiting for the younger man. He called for Mike to enter as soon as he felt the man approaching his room. The door opening silently with Mike letting himself in, his head held high and his gaze sharp as it landed on Randy.

"Alright Orton. Listen up." Mike started, resting a hand on his hip like an angry women would. "Lets get one thing straight. This kid might be yours too but I dont fucking have to give you rights. You raped me. You took a lot from me you bastard and im tired of this! You are going to show me some fucking respect if you want to take part in this babies life." Mike stomped his foot, not even noticing Randy stand from the bed.

"And another thing! you need to realize just what you did to me and you need to fucking be sorry! You need to be NICE to me! No maybe not like me but be civil!" The deep shade of red on Mike's face would have at least made someone else think about fearing him but not Randy, the man stepped close, untl their noses touched before speaking.

"Look Mike," Randy leaned closer. "I understand where you may be coming from but lets get one thing straight, You dont DEMAND anything from me."

It took every once of courage Mike had but he pressed up on his tip toes and made sure their foreheads touched. "No. I AM DEMANDING you respect me. If not, you will have nothing to do with this child!"

A small angered growl was heard but Randy did step down, moving to sit back on his bed. "Fine Michael. I will _respect_ you." The word was pushed through clenched teeth. "And be _nice _to you. But one things we need to have straight. That Riley friend of yours has another thing coming if he thinks he is going to play daddy to MY child."

The small man immediately stood straighter, his head cocked to the side as he looked the other man over. "Do what now? Alex is just my friend. All he wanted to do was help me! Plus how do you know he was gonna act like the daddy anyways? You spyin on me Orton?" Mike nervously spoke, trying to seem more confident than he actually was.

He failed miserable with his nervous big blue eyes and his trembling body.

"Mike." Randy started as if speaking to a slow child. "I hear things, especially about you guys." Every fucking one spoke about how fucking perfect Alex and Mike would be together, how they seem like they were just meant to be.

It made Randy sick.

"Well..." The man shook his head quickly. "Whatever, just you let me have my privacy and we will see where this all goes alright? Just...If I need you ill call, if you need something you got my number." Mike shrugged lightly, alright now he had a new problem, or per say Randy had a new problem. Everyone knew Mike was pregnant because he was raped, the word had spread quick around the locker room like wild fire. So if Randy wanted to step up as the father, he would have to take responsibility for what he had done. Of course Randy knew this...He just...Even he was unsure as to go about all that right now.

And with that Mike gave one last wavering look to the Apex Predator sitting on the edge of the bed before making his leave, trying not to run as his legs felt like jello. Mike made his way at least until he turned a corner before letting himself fall, his eyes wide as it finally hit him. He had fucking TOLD Randy Orton...And the man was abiding by his rules. Mike had never been so proud of himself. After sitting and simply basking in his glory, his decided it was cold out. With a hand on his strong abdomen, he stood and let himself wonder back to his room where Alex's snores were waiting on him.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Let me know! REVIEW!

Mike: o.O

MyBizTheMiz: Hell yes!

Alex: You updated...

MyBizTheMiz: Indeed I did! WHOOOO

Randy: Its not that big of a deal.

Mike: It is for her!

MyBizTheMiz: Yes it is!

Alex: Now review!

Mike: YESSSS buahaha Im finally getting my courage! Im on a roll! Let me keep Rollin Rolling Rollin!


	11. He Said Now Baby, Dont Be Sad

Mike had not spoken to Randy for about two weeks. He had meant it when he said he needed privacy, and Randy made no attempt to bother him since their talk that night. Alex of course was always around. He was nurturing, sweet, smiling all the damn time! And Mike loved him, actually he was starting to think he loved Alex. But he was with Johnny. He LOVED Johnny. He would never ever cheat on him. The only problem was that Morrison was refusing to answer Mike's text, his calls, he also avoided the man at work and away from work like he was the black plague. Even still, Mike was determined to talk to his lover, or who he thought was still his lover. Mike still had no clue that John had broken up with him. Alex wouldnt find a way to tell the boy so he just acted like nothing ever happened and Morrison was just being a pissy brat like he usually was.

But it wasnt to be avoided for long. Mike, when determined could do amost anything and he was DETERMINED to talk to his boyfriend. So the minute Mike caught site of John, trying to leave his hotel room to go get ice, Mike was on the move. Though now almost a month or so pregnant, he was not really showing. And he was just as fast as he normally would be. He caught John, even when the other man had tried to dodge around a corner and hide in the ice room. Mike cornered him.

"John! Baby please just talk to me! What did I do?" Mike shut the door to the room, trying to step closer to the other man while John just moved away. John did NOT want to speak to Mike. Hell no. Especially not after Alex show him just what he thought about it all.

"Look Mike, I told you how it was. Get over it." The man wanted to get this over with. He didnt want to stick around and get his butt handed to him once again by the varsity villian.

"Told me what!" Mike blinked at him, shaking his head incrediously. "You havent told me ANYTHING! You havent even said anything to me for weeks!"

"Yes, I told you it was over dude. Get a grip." Morrison snapped at him, holding the brown, square, ice bucket to his chest. Little did he know, he just tore Mike's whole world apart.

No John?

It was over?

No John...

Over...

Mike couldnt even get it around his mind. He simply stared at John for the longest time, blinking and trying to form words that just wouldnt come.

"O-Over?" The man almost whimpered. "W-We cant be over...Not...When? J-John? Johnny..." Mike stepped forward, reaching out for John just to have the other man jerk away.

"Damn Mike, get a grip. I have moved on. You do the same. Not like we could ever stay together!" John was way too good for someone like Mike Mizanin on anyday. "Now, im going to go. Please stop stalking me." And with that, Morrison quickly fled the room, leaving Mike to his sorrows. The smaller man didnt even get to say goodbye before it had been over and John had been gone.

This had to be a bad dream...Mike's whole life was becoming a bad dream.

No.

Mike backed himself against the wall of the ice room, sliding down, and just sitting their. Listening to the sounds of people walking outside of the room, and the ice machine making more ice. It felt like forever he had already been in there. Even before he felt warmth on his face, raising a hand to his cheek, he lightly noted in his mind that he was crying, crying like the over grown baby he knew he was.

The over grown baby everyone made him think he was.

Time passed. Though it truly seemed to stand still. Mike listened to his own deavy breathing, his own slow sounding sobs...

The he heard the door knob turn and rattle, the door slide against the concrete floor of the room, and a new presence join him in the room.

Their before him stood the viper in all his glory, wearing a look of what almost came off as concern when he caught site of Mike.

"Michael?" The man questioned, he was down on one knee beside the smaller man sooner than he would have approved of. "What happened?" He snapped venomously. The carrier of his unborn child was crying. Distraught.

Who the hell.

"G-Go away Randy, I-I dont want anything to do with you, e-especially not right now." Mike covered his fance with his hands, the other man being near him was not helping.

"I dont care." Randy shook his head, forcibly moving away Mike's hands so he could see into the other mans eyes. Almost like he was looking into the depth of his soul. The blue eyes were full of salty wetness, making them much lighter, a bright baby blue. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Mike weakly shoved at him, he knew it wasnt going to do anything but possibly get him in trouble but he didnt want anyone to see him crying, even if he was inside a public ice room.

"Mike." The time Randy's voice was softer, but firm. "Look." He took the other mans face in his hands, letting his eyes bore into Mike's. Something in Randy's eyes, it made Mike want to open up, to talk to him.

Maybe it was because something in Randy's eyes, made it seem like maybe. just maybe, he really cared for Mike Mizanin. And just maybe, he wanted to know so he could make it better.

"J-John left me." Mike didnt know what made him do it, but he just blurted it out. But something in the way Randy began stroking his cheek, he knew it was going to be okay. He didnt want to trust the man, didnt want Randy touching him. Randy couldnt be trusted, he had already hurt Mike so much but...They were going to have a kid together...

They would have to eventually warm up to eachother.

"Damn Michael." Randy had a look on his face. A look that would let anyone who knew the situation, be able to bet all their money that John Morrison would pay.

Once again.

For hurting Mike Mizanin.

Silence consumed them. Randy had locked the door after someone had attempted to get in. And then they just sat. Sat in eachothers company.

And slowly...Mike stopped crying.

And Randy, well Randy felt his heart strings tug more and more, pulling for Mike.

"Well...I need to get back to my room. Alex is probably worried by now..." Miek spoke softly after what seemed like a forever of sitting with the other man.

Randy just grunted, and watched Mike as he stood, his body slow and shakey. The man noted how Mike's legs wobbled as he took the steps needed to lead him from the room, leaving Randy with the smell of Mike on his hands, and the feeling of warmth at being the one to slow the smaller mans tears.

* * *

**Mikey**: Finally! I bet everyone thought you died!

**Alex:** For real! And I wasnt even in this chapter!

**Randy:** I was though.

**Alex:** *Glare*

**Mike:** And so was I and thats all the chapter needed to make it AWESOME!

**Randy:** Shut up Michael.

**Alex:** I agree with the Arse wipe.

**Mike:** Your both just jealous!

**R-Truth:** Say hello to the Jimmies! Dont forget the jimmies!

**Randy**: Fuc* the Jimmies.

**MyBizTheMiz:** Oh, and everyone! Im sorry I fell off the Earth!

**Mikey:** You should be. How can you deny people of my awesomeness!

**MyBizTheMiz**! Sorry! But can you ask for people to review?

**Alex:** I can! Since I had no part in this chapter!

**MyBizTheMiz:** Oka-

**Mike:** REVIEW!

**Alex**: *Pouts* I was gonna say it!

**Mike:** Then say it, nothings stopping you.

**Alex:** REVIEW!


	12. In My Opinion, You Weren't Half Bad!

Mike was slow getting back to the room, his mind in a completely other place. He didnt even hear his bestfriend calling his name, that is, until Alex was practically snatching him up. The man normally wouldnt have worried as much but since Mike had been...violated, he was very edgy about the slightly older man leaving his side.

"Hey! Mikey! Where have you been?" Alex gave a large, relieved smile as he tried to get a good look into Mike's still blood shot eyes. "Mikey? Whats wrong? Whats the matter?" Alex's voice shifted as he realized the other man had been crying.

"Did you know John dumped me?" Mike had been silent, in shock really but he needed to know, who all had kept this from him, with all the knowledge of the fact that Morrison had dumped Mike without the other man even knowing? Alex simply gazed into Mike's eyes, he knew he couldnt lie to the other man. He hated not telling him as long as had.

"I...Yeah..." Alex's lip twitched as he turned his gaze downward, waiting for the smaller of the two to speak, say anything, but it never came. For the longest time the two of them just stood there as everyone else staying at their current hotel passed them by. The next thing Alex knew, he felt Mike shove him lightly, just to get his attention. "Look at me! Alex!" The blue eyed boy stomped his foot. "You knew! And you never told me? You let me go through all of this crap! And now...I just got HUMILIATED!" The pregnant man was furious. "Do you know why I was gone so long? I found John and he told me that I needed to stop STALKING him! I thought we were together still because...I..." Mike just shook his head. "Screw this, you can find someone else to split a hotel room with."

All Alex could do was watch as Mike stomped off to their shared room. He didnt know what to say at this point, he knew it had been wrong to not tell Mike but he just...How was he going to break the mans heart like that? He had just been traumatized and...

There was no excuse.

Alex let his feet lead him back to the room, where he watched Mike pack op the remainder of his things.

"Mikey..." Alex sighed lightly as the other man simply shrugged him off.

"Bye Alex."

And with that, Mike disappeared. He had packed everything he owned, and then he left. It was like Mike Mizanin had never even been here. As the door shut behind him, and Alex took a seat on the bed nearrest to him, Mikes bed, he realized the room was quite dark, and quite.

Lonely.

Mike on the other hand, was looking to check into a room of his own. His face a bright red as he marched himself down a set of stairs and right into the chest of a man he had been running into a lot lately.

"Oh Hell!" Mike squeaked as he was thrown back, almost falling on the stairsteps before having a large, strong hand grasp him around his waist. Randy Orton stood there, once again he and Mike were face to face.

"You? Again!" Mike blinked at he realized who he was up against. Randy had just now left the ice room and was coming back from paying for another night at the hotel.

The Viper lightly rolled his eyes at the other man. "No, Michael. Its me, Hornswaggle." Randy knew being a smartass was not what he should be doing at the moment but really?

"Your not following me around are you?" The smaller man questioned, reaching up to take his bag from Randy's hand. The taller man had caught that too.

"Why would I waste my time?" Randy retorted, his face stretched in his normal scowl. Randy was tan and lean, muscular, and he was scary as piss to Mike. Furthermore the smaller could not understand how Randy just acted like nothing had happened, like he was not carrying a baby that belonged to Randy himself. Not to mention that the baby was made through rape.

"Yeah well..." Mike really didnt have much else to say, he tugged at Randy's hand, but the man was not giving back his luggage."Please, give it here..." Though Mike was putting on the tough face, he was still scared, terrified of Randy, of the man who had taken so much from him, his confidence, self worth, his piece of mind...

"What are you doing with it? Going somewhere? I thought you and Alex had already checked in for the night." Randy raised a fine brow at Mike.

"Please just give it here..." Mike spoke again, tugging the slightest bit harder.

"I might, if you tell me whats going on?" Randy did not stalk Mike by any means, he did have better things to do but he was not stupid. It was rare for someone to pack everything up if they were already settled in, and he knew Alex had already paid, he was in the lobby when the other man had done it much earlier that day.

"Ugh." Mike frowned deeply up at the other man, standing on his own, and straightening himself in a vain attempt to look stronger. "Look...Im just..." Like he was going to tell Randy he was rooming alone, the man might come back for round two if he knew Mike was all alone..."None of your damn business! Please give me my stuff!" Mike growled lightly at Randy, now pulling hard.

The viper hissed, moving closer to Mike's face, his eyes threatening. He did not touch Mike, for he was pregnant with a baby, but Randy was not too pleased with being barked at. "Look here Mizanin." The other man's voice was dark. "Ill take a lot of shit from you. Your having my kid and I WILL be in its life. I want to be nice with you, but you will NOT talk to me like that you brat. Understand?" Randy then lightly pressed a hand to Mike's stomach.

The other man was almost in tears by now, flash back from the other night coming to him hard. "P-Please Randy...S-Stop!" Hot tears sped down his face, dripping down onto the hand that was pressed to his belly. "P-Please..." It was a small sob, but however small it was, Randy backed off and let him go. The man cursed under his breath, he hadnt meant to do all that to the poor boy.

"Michael..." Randy gazed down at him as if he was pitiful, and he was, but no one knew quite what he had been through with Randy.

Before anything else could be said, Mike snatched his bag away, and jolted down the stairs. He was gone before Randy could even register he was leaving.

The Apex Predator was left to ponder this on his own. He realized he had done wrong...But could he ever fix it?

He wondered.

* * *

MyBizTheMiz: I am Displeased.

Mike: Me too! Im traumatized!

Alex: Why are you displeased?

Randy: Who cares?

Alex: We had better! She is writing about us!

MyBizTheMiz: ANYWAYS! Back to me, I am upset, I have not gained many reviews!

Mike: What! No one reviewed to tell me how AWESOME I am?

MyBizTheMiz: A few people did! Like six did, I want hoping from seven to ten:(

Randy: Well life's rough, get over it.

Mike: Shut it Randy, I NEED TO BE TOLD IM AWESOME!

Alex: Your AWESOME!

Mike: I know. So, everyone, REVIEW!

MyBizTheMiz: PLEASE!


	13. She Picked Up A Rock,Threw It at The Car

Okay well...Look I dont know how to explain the "Mikes a man, how is he pregnant" question. Im not a scientist. I not even a professional writer obviously. I am doing this for the fun of it, and to better my writing abilities. Im sorry if you wanted an answer to that, I simply dont have one. Sorry. I hope you find some enjoyment in this story anyways though!

Thank you all my reviewers! I appreciate everyone who stopped in to tell me of my work, and anyone who is taking the time to even read.

Be brutal on the criticism if you need. There is always room for improvement!

ENJOY!

* * *

Mike squeaked, cringing as he fell into the cold concrete of the lobby. He just didnt know what to do. He was so lost right now. He didnt understand how his life had turned into this nightmare in so little time. Just a few months ago he had been so happy, with his perfect lover and his dream job and his friends. Now...Now...Now he was alone. Morrison was gone, he was pregnant with Randy's baby, a baby he conceived in the form of rape! He could, he just didnt know what to do anymore so he did what he could. He took off.

The dark haired man ran, ran like he never had before. The places he passed just blurring into the scenery. He didnt care where he ended it, anywhere would be better than that hotel, with Randy and Alex.

Alex...

Mike grit his teeth at the thought of the other man. He knew he was partly wrong for taking his anger over the break up out on the man but dam*it! He deserved to know about his own love life, or the end of it! Alex had no right to keep that from him. And he just could not even stand to look Randy in the face. After everything that screw job had done, no one would blame him. But he didnt want this child to grow up without a father, but then again, did he really want a man like Randy Orton even around his child?

Hell no.

"Aeeah!" Mike let the sound of frustration rise from his throat as he felt his face smack into warm freshly cut grass. Mike didnt move for the longest time, no matter the reason being because he was tired, or his knee that had hit the dirt so hard he did not want to move him. It was nice here though, wherever he was. The smell of the grass, the warmth of the land. It really wasnt so bad. Actually much better than anywhere else he could think of being.

He turned his head lightly, letting one cheek rest on the grassy land while he opened his bright blue eyes to look out. It surly was beautiful. A park it seemed like. He had run so long, out of the city he presumed and into the outer lands. He really didnt mind though, trees gave shade around him, and soon their shadows would hit him, and give a small shelter from the warming sun. down the land seemed to be a slope which held at the bottom of it a small lake. A small smile graced his lips as he noticed the swans in the water, the deep blue water. A pure white was its feathers, and Mike assumed it was a female being it was leading around three smaller swans, babies. It was such an enduring site.

He himself should be a bit worried, seeing how many times he had fallen in the last twenty four hours. That just could not be good for a baby. Not that Mike had wanted a baby in the first place, but still he was having one and he didnt want it hurt, it was his after all. Mike's brown furrowed as he thought of the child in his stomach. How odd? But it didnt matter. It would be an awesome child...

Mike groaned softly and turned over, staring up at the sky which had so suddenly turned a stunning black, sprinkled in bright stars that mad him feel so small in the world, as if he didnt even matter...

And he didnt really he supposed. He was just one person. Without him the world would be just fine..

What a sad line of thinking.

Mike couldnt help but think it funny the way everything turns out. But he was so tired of thinking already. His mind needed to just calm down and stop. Stop thinking about all the horrible things in life. He just wanted to be happy, think happy... But what did he even have anymore that was happy. Nothing really but he had to make the most of it...He had to...He couldnt just think of himself anymore, he had a baby to think of and though the thought of having the child, who the daddy was, and even the child it made him sick, he knew it was his duties.

What a funny world this was. What an UNFAIR world.

But then again, there was nothing to be done about it, he knew he would just have to get over it. But right now, he didnt feel like doing anything. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to just...lay forever in this one spot with no one else to bother him.

How nice...

Mike smiled, and with that last fleeting thought, he let his eyes slip shut. He didnt care that he was alone in this park. No one could possibly make anything worse in his mind. So he drifted off, and he slept.

So blissfully unaware that Alex was in a panic looking for him.

* * *

Alex: Hey! I was barely even mentioned in here!

Mike: So? I was and that makes it AWESOME!

MyBizTheMiz: Sorry Alex, Mike needs time to himself.

Alex: So you give him a whole chapter!

MyBizTheMiz: He needed it!

Randy: You were just to lazy to keep writing and include us.

MyBizTheMizL True, im tired. And you will be in the next one, I promise!

Randy: You had better or im going on a strike.

Alex: Ohhh Me too!

Mike: Who cares, we dont need you guys!

MyBizTheMiz: Yeah we do.

Mike: Why?

MyBizTheMiz: Just because Mikey.

Mike: Fine.

MyBizTheMiz: REVIEW PLEASE! So I may feel the need to write another chapter for Alex and Randy.

Mike: And Mike.


	14. Hit Him In The Head

Authors Note: Everyone! I give you my grave apologies! I did not mean to abandon this story for such a long time! I simply got busy with school and moving. It really sucked, but I am so grateful for everyone that have read this and especially for those of you who were kind enough to review for me! I love all of my reviewers who have kept me going, without you this chapter probably would not have been made. Im also making an attempt to right any mistakes on this for you all! There will probably still be a few mistakes being my grammar is hell, but im really trying!

Onto the chapter

* * *

Alex huffed softly, doubled over with his hands resting on his knees. He could not for the life of him locate Mike, and that was a big problem. Last time he had seen Mike it had been the day before. And when he had gone to his room no one answered, and he made sure to knock, and when he knocked he did it continuously. Mike could never ignore that, it would have gotten on his nerves so bad he would open the door just to snap at whoever was on the other side. He had asked all around the hotel, and everyone he worked with, no one had admitted to seeing him since the last Alex had. The man was surly going into a light panic now.

What if Mike was mugged? He was pregnant, its possible.

What if he got hurt? What if he got snatched up and raped again...

Alex's stomach dropped at that thought, his resolve to find Mike only that much stronger.

He took a deep breath, righted himself, and he was off again. He dodged any and everyone on his way, only stopping to question someone if he had yet to ask them about Mike. He had searched the entire hotel and still nothing. He could feel his heart thundering in his chest as the fear consumed him.

Where was Mike!

Alex slipped his phone from his pocked, opting once more to call Mike.

Even though the other ten calls had gone unanswered.

He just wasnt sure what to do. As Mike's voicemail was just about to pick up, there was an answer.

"What?" The voice was threatening and gruff, irritated and deadly.

Definitely not Mike.

Alex sputtered for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts as his mind ran away with him.

"Wh-Who is this?" Alex demanded, his brows furrowing and his body bowing up, even thought whoever was on the other line couldnt see him.

There was a pause, a long one that left Alex grasping for anything he could think of to cool himself down and settle his trembling body.

"Orton."

Oh, its just Orton.

Orton...

ORTON!

Alex almost fell to the ground as it finally registered. What was Randy Orton doing and why was he answering Mike's cell phone? "Randy, are you with Mike?" Alex partially hissed, his hands bawling into fists as he spoke. He tried and tried to keep himself civil but he was unsure of how long he would be able. Randy? That just spells trouble, Especially with Mike. Alex just couldnt seem to convince himself it was okay being Mike was with that snake in the water.

"Yeah." The replay was deep and agitated, but in a way tender...

The wha?

"W-Well where is he? Is he okay?" Alex shot questions to the man, he needed to know if Mike was alright. He needed to go GET Mike away from Orton, God knows what he might do.

"He is fine Riley." The man on the other end snapped, there was a short pause before his voice came back. "He is with me. And he will be back at the hotel soon enough."

Alex opened his mouth to retort but the call had ended before he was able to get anything out.

Mike was with Randy...

Alex let out a frustrated howl, grinding his teeth together as he stalked back to his room. He felt so helpless...Mike was with Randy, he didnt know where he was, and he could not get any help, its not like Randy was doing anything wrong...

That he could prove.

Alex managed to get into his hotel room, and flop down on the bed. It was useless to worry, but he just couldnt bring himself not to. He loved Mike so much...And he would **_break_** Randy it anything were to happen to him.

* * *

Randy had tried to force Mike away and out of his mind for the most part, but the man continued to come back. He just couldnt escape that frightened look Mike had given him. With tears running down his cheeks and a trembling lip. It was so pitiful, so..._Heartwrenching. _Randy could just vomit at the very thought of Mike...

Or more so, what he himself had done to Mike. Randy had forced himself on people before but no one he really found himself caring about. Mike had just captured him in some way. Maybe it was that before he had even touched the man he had admired him for such a long time. Maybe it was because Mike was having his baby. Either way Randy found himself being infatuated with Mike and everything about him, from the way he grinned so confidently when he found pride in himself, or the way he bit the inside of his jaw when he was nervous. Everything about him drew Randy in and continued to corrupt his thoughts every day.

Maybe that is why he found himself chasing after Mike like he was. He knew that it was probably a better idea to let him be, but he couldnt allow himself to just like Mike run off like that...Especially when he was carrying his baby.

Yeah, that was his excuse, Mike was carrying his unborn child.

But was that really why he felt such a strong connection to him? Is that why he desperately wanted to just lay his eyes on Mike everyday, if nothing more just to know he was alright? Yeah...Randy assured himself, that was all it was. He was worried about his childs well being.

But if that was so why didnt he believe even himself?

Randy growled lowly at his resolve, knowing it was fake irritated him to no end. He just...He didnt know anymore. Screwing Mike was a bad idea, and he was surly suffering for it. Maybe not like Mike was but in his own way Randy was catching hell for it.

He finally could see Mike again, he had lost him for a while, but he followed the same path, straight away until he came upon a small park. The park seemed old.

Ancient was more like it, he thought as he noticed the swing set being held up by one strap, the other had given away and fallen long ago it seemed like. He would not ever find himself bringing Alanna to play at a place like this...

Alanna.

He had almost forgotten that he would have to break it to his daughter that she was going to have a new sibling...

He had screwed up big time, he knew this but he refused to be sorry...

Refused.

Instead Randy forced it all away, just long enough for him to step over to Mike who had seemingly fallen asleep out in the grass. Randy had plopped down beside him, deciding he would just sit with him to ensure that he would be safe out here. He sat with Mike for hours, even as the sun gave way to the moon, and the warmth left him. He ignored the phone all he could, but it was pushing him. The cursed thing continued and continued and he was about tired of it.

He finally couldnt help himself, it was going to drive him mad! He snatched the phone from Mike's back pocket, his anger rising at the phone only got louder.

"What!" He bit out, trying to keep his sense of calm.

"Wh-Who is this?" Randy glanced at the phone, eye brow raised at the stuttering voice. The phone identified the voice was being Alex Riley's.

"Orton." Randy felt his irritation building. Alex Riley had called Mike...called him eleven times...And it was really pissing him off. He did not understand if he was jealous or what, but he just did not like how Alex was always around Mike, or always taking to Mike or always talking about Mike.

Alex seemed to have a thing for Mike.

That was not going to fly beca-

Because what?

Randy quizzed himself hatefully. Why would he care? Not like he wanted Mike or anything, the man was nothing more than a nuisance and the carrier of his baby.

Nothing More.

"Randy, are you with Mike?" Alex's concerned growl sounded and Randy felt a vein pop.

What was Riley to be asking all of these questions, anyways?

"Yeah." His replay was short, he was tired of this conversation already. He glanced down as Mike curled himself into a small ball, probably to escape the cold.

"W-Well where is he? Is he okay?"

"He is fine, Riley!" A short pause "He is with me. And he will be back at the hotel soon enough." Randy managed to breathe out before he allowed himself to end the call. He had enough of Alex just seeing him day to day, he did not need to be having conversations with the man.

Slipping the phone in his pocket, Randy decided that it was getting to cold for Mike to be sitting out here. He needed to be warm and he needed to be comfortable, more so than on the ground.

The Viper slipped one arm to support Mike's head and shoulders, while the other curled around his legs. He lifted the man slowly as not to wake him up, and then he began the journey back to the hotel. Mike could sleep in his room tonight, even if he was forced to get himself another one to keep the peace between them.

The mother of his child would not sleep in the dirt.

* * *

Mike: .Time.

Alex: Hell yes!

MyBizTheMiz: I am aware...I kinda unceremoniously fell from the face of this Earth.

Randy: We noticed.

MyBizTheMiz: Yeah...Well...Anyways! That you everyone for baring with me! I know I suck for leaving you hanging, I apologize!

Mike: And we thank you for all of the reviews she did not deserve.

Alex: She really thanks you though! She cried when she reached eighty. Most reviews she ever thought she would get on a story!

MyBizTheMiz: Yes! Thank you all! *cries*


End file.
